


A Sky Full Of Stars

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: A Mystrade Playlist [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Freckles, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Freckles, Greg loves them.





	A Sky Full Of Stars

In the early morning Greg blinked awake. He was comfortably wrapped around his lover, who was snoring softly and still very much asleep. Mycroft’s body was warm and pliant in that way that only happens when one is deeply asleep. They had collapsed into bed naked and replete after an evening of lovemaking. There were no plans for either of the two men in this morning. A rare gift that Greg had no idea how best to honor. Should he close his eyes and go back to sleep? Should he get out of bed and make them breakfast? Should he wake up his partner and make love to him again?

 

Greg found himself absently studying Mycroft’s back finally healed from the burns sustained when 221B Baker Street exploded. There were no scars thanks in part to Greg’s diligent application of the prescribed ointments and creams. It had healed quickly and returned to its usual reticulated pattern, though a couple of areas were still pink with new skin. The older man gently kissed each tender area. Mycroft sighed quietly, but did not otherwise stir.

 

More awake now Greg carefully examined the freckles covering Mycroft’s upper back and shoulders. He delicately ran his fingers over the spots; he found them fascinating. So dense at the top of his lover’s back but they became lighter, more spaced as they trailed downward.

 

“What are you doing?” Mycroft mumbled sleepily.

 

Greg, so entranced, has missed the change in his partner’s breathing. “Counting freckles. Did I wake you?”

 

“Not really. Why in God’s name are you counting my freckles?”

 

“I love them.” Greg kissed a patch of freckles and then another.

 

“You love them?” Mycroft asked incredulously. Greg could almost hear his bedmate’s eyes roll back. Mycroft took a breath, it caught and he sneezed.

 

“Bless you. Yes, I love them.”

 

“They are the product of defective melanocytes and sun.” Mycroft sniffed and rolled over to face his partner.

 

“I thought they were from angel kisses.” Greg took the position change in stride and began to lavish attention on Mycroft’s exposed shoulder.

 

“Perhaps, but only if _you_ are an angel.” The younger man smiled indulgently at Greg as he worked his way down Mycroft’s arm. “And I sincerely doubt that.” Greg looked up to grin lasciviously. Mycroft laughed. “None of that." He gently pushed Greg away. "I need to use the facilities.” He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. Reaching upward he stretched and arched his back slightly.

 

Greg settled back and hummed appreciatively as he watched his lover. “Oh,” he murmured. “It’s like a sky full of stars.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay


End file.
